Always, Forever, and Beyond
by SarahForReal
Summary: THE BOX! This is a one-shot of what I wanted to see in tonight episode dealing with the Klaine Christmas gift, plus future!Klaine at the end. Fluffy Fluff One-Shot


**Authors Note: Since fox is a bunch of ass wipes and cut the box scene. This is my version of how I wanted it to go. Enjoy. Also sorry my any mistakes my editor is not here and I have to do it myself because there is NO WAY my sister is editing this for me. No way in hell.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hallway on their last day of school before Christmas break. Kurt was obviously spending it with his dad, Carole, and Finn while Blaine on the other hand, was being forced to go to Florida to see his grandparents.<p>

"Kurt, I have something for you, I know we can't spend our first Christmas as a couple together so I hope this makes up for it." Blaine smiled and pulled a box out of his bag. Kurt gasped; he noticed it was Cartier; they specialized in diamond rings.

"Blaine, you shouldn't have, I know where that box is from. They are expensive." Kurt sighed and took the box from Blaine because he was just standing there with his arm outstretched holding the box. Obviously not letting Kurt disagree on accepting it.

Kurt took it and along with it, a deep breath before opening. When he opened it, he chuckled. It was such a Blaine gift. Inside was a ring. A homemade ring nonetheless. It was made with red and yellow Starburst wrappers. It was just a simple band with a tiny bowtie on the top of it.

"Blaine, this is perfect. I am glad it's not some extravagant necklace or ring. This is much more us." Kurt smiled and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Well when we were at the homeless shelter this little girl was showing me how she spends her time because she doesn't have any clothes or friends." Blaine smiled. "She taught me how to make anything out of the starburst wrappers. I can make necklaces, bracelets, belts, rings, and even earrings. It reminded me that gifts don't have to have huge price tags; the best gifts come from the heart. So I made you this, It's a promise ring Kurt." Blaine smiled and Kurt gasps whipping his head up to look at Blaine.

"A p-p-promise ring?" Kurt stuttered out. "Well yeah I mean if that's ok with you Kurt, and if not, then it's not a promise ring." Blaine said quickly to make sure Kurt knew it didn't have to be that. "Blaine, of course a promise ring is ok with me." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to draw to much attention to them.

"Ok good, so to finish my speech, It's a promise ring Kurt. A promise for a future together, a promise that one day, I WILL buy you that expensive ring, a promise that we will one day live together and promise ourselves to each other for better or for worse. A promise that no matter what, when you go to New York I won't forget about you, and talking to you will be the biggest priority for my days. A promise that I love you and that you are it for me, you are my forever. It is a promise that no matter what we will always be us, just simple Kurt and Blaine, a final promise that we are us and we don't have to follow stereotypes, we are just us and that is perfect for me." Blaine said, tears quietly streaming down his face. He noticed Kurt's face and emotions were mirroring his.

Kurt flung himself at Blaine and captured his lips in the most loving kiss they have ever shared. They didn't care that they were in the middle of the hallway at a homophobic school; they didn't care that anyone could ruin this moment, because even if they did, it was perfect.

Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I have your present." Kurt looked away for a split second to get it out of his bag. He handed the box to Blaine and watched him closely.

Blaine opened the box and gasped. Inside was the watch he was secretly eyeing at the mall. "Kurt, how did you know I wanted this watch?" Blaine was shocked; he couldn't stop staring at the contents of the box. "Well I am your boyfriend, I know you better than you know you." Blaine took the watch out of the box. It was gold with burgundy leather straps. The gold had 5 diamonds situated around the face of the watch. It was beautiful. "Turn it over" Kurt said.

On the back it read

_Always_

_Forever_

_And Beyond_

_-Kurt_

Blaine gasped and brought his hand to his mouth. Kurt took this as a sign to talk.

"Blaine this time last year you were the friend I needed, I already knew I loved you but being friends was enough for me, and then somehow you fell in love with me too. I was so surprised; Blaine Anderson actually liked me back. I thought I was dreaming for the first month of our relationship. You saved me Blaine, not just from the bullies here, but also from myself. Thank you. This watch is a promise watch. It's a promise of the future. It's a promise that when I leave for New York in July, I wont forget about you, I will Skype you 9 times a day; call you even more, and text even more than that. I love you Blaine, more than words could ever describe." Kurt's tears started again and so had Blaine's.

Blaine looked up and looked straight into Kurt's eyes they leaned in and kissed again. The outer world shut out once more. No one interrupted them and no one seemed to care. They pulled apart and just stayed tangled in each other. They smiled.

The bell rang and they headed to Glee club hand in hand. Both had to agree, it was definitely the best Christmas they had ever had.

* * *

><p>December 25, 2017<p>

It has been 6 years since Blaine made Kurt that promise ring out of gum wrappers. He can't believe this will be the 6th Christmas since then. They were now living in New York together with an apartment over looking Central Park. Blaine was a music producer while Kurt was a Broadway star. They had achieved everything they wanted and came out stronger than ever.

"Wake up baby, it's Christmas morning." Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss on the lips and it made him stir in his sleep. Blaine tried again, this time adding a little pressure. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Well good morning to you too babe" he giggled, placing a small kiss on his cheek and getting out of bed.

Kurt pulled Blaine towards their living room and made him sit down next to the tree. They agreed they could only get each other 1 gift and spend no more than 200 dollars. Blaine had a trick up his sleeve this year. "Ok Blaine you go first; here open it." Kurt handed Blaine a big box he pulled out from behind the tree.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the size of the box. Either Kurt got him something massive or he was being an ass and put a gift card in it.

Blaine eagerly started to unwrap it. He opened the top and saw nothing but packing peanuts. "Uh Kurt, there's nothing in here" Blaine was confused. "Of course there is silly, you just got to search for it." Kurt smirked.

Blaine reached into the box and felt a handle. He pulled on it and stumbled back when a Guitar case flew out and he had to wrap his arms around it to stop it from hitting the TV. He set the case down and started to open it. When he did, he nearly fainted. It was the guitar he has wanted for months now.

"KURT! YOU GOT ME THE PRS ANGELUS CUTAWAY ACOUSTIC GUITAR WITH FIGURED MAHOGANY BACK AND SIDES?" Blaine launched himself at Kurt and gave him a huge bear hug and the hardest kiss of his life. "Wait" Blaine said pulling back. "I know for a fact this guitar is about 4,500 dollars over what you were allowed to spend, you cheated." Blaine couldn't care less though, Kurt knew he wanted it and was willing to spend thousands of dollars he didn't need to spend just to see him smile. It just made Blaine that much more sure of his present for Kurt.

"Ok your turn" Blaine handed Kurt a small box. Kurt took it excitedly and started to unwrap it. It was just a wooden box, no indication of where it came from, it did look familiar to Kurt and he just couldn't put his finger on it. He slowly opened it up and when he saw the contents he got a little confused.

"Is this the starburst ring you gave me 6 year ago?" Kurt asked, turning his head to the side while looking at Blaine. "Yeah it is, but pull the left side of the bow," Blaine said anxiously.

When he did, the ring fell apart to reveal another ring. This one made Kurt drop the box. Blaine picked it up and sat in front of Kurt. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you make me the happiest man in the entire world. People didn't think we would make it past you moving to New York a year ahead of me, but we proved them wrong, then they said we wouldn't last 3 months after we moved in together right away after I moved here, we proved them wrong again, THEN they said we couldn't make it past our careers taking off and us spending less time together, we once again proved them wrong. I hope to keep proving people wrong, I want to show everyone that high school relationships can last a lifetime. I want to do that with you Kurt. We had our rough patches, but doesn't every solid couple? So will you please marry me Kurt?" Blaine had silent tears falling down his face and Kurt was shaking with sobs.

Kurt couldn't get his voice box to work so he just nodded. Blaine, with shaking hands, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Kurt's finger. Now that Kurt could get a better look at it, he realized it was stunning. It was 3 bands intertwined with each other. One of the bands was straight diamonds while the other two were just plain. "So you really did give me an engagement ring 6 years ago?" Kurt laughed

"I guess I did, it was just wrapped still and waiting for the perfect moment to revel itself, I am just glad you didn't throw the gum wrapper one away, that would have sucked" Blaine laughed and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. It quickly grew heated and they knew they had to pull away.

"Not right now Kurt, your father will be here in about 2 hours, and I know you will take all of those 2 hours to get ready." Blaine smiled and started to get up. Kurt just pulled him back down.

"I love you" Kurt whispered

"I love you too Kurt, always, forever, and beyond" Blaine whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this. Instead of Gum wrappers I chose Starburst because in the pictures it looks red and yellow and I don't know gums with those colors. ANWAYS I hope you like it. I edited it myself again so its probably not my best. Also the second part just came to me while I was writing, I didn't plan it out. If you read these Author's notes, Reviews are like crack, they aren't anon because I had people criticizing my looks instead of my story.<strong>

**Feel free to check out my other stories. Angry Love will be updated soon.**


End file.
